Negative-heart (Guest)
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: Hi All, so this is a story someone using a guest account requested of me- and i was unable to contact this person- so i am naming the story after them. It is no where near complete- but I wanted to post the first part so they could see I AM working on it! lol. The prompt given was hot springs. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Negative-heart (Guest)

Hi All, So I got a very kind review from someone who was using a Guest name- and I have made it the title of this story as it was their request. Please feel free to contact me,, I am happy to work on your story ideas. Also, to Negative-heart I received the email about your email address, but was unable to see it. :(

HIBARI

It was a sight to see for sure. Gokudera Hayato stood next to the water near my home, the silver in his hair catching the light and making him appear nearly translucent from this far away. He was staring at his phone with a grim expression on his otherwise flawless face. I watched as he snapped the phone closed harshly and began to turn away from the water when the ground crumbled underneath his feet and he fell ass first into the cold water. Normally I would have simply laughed and walked away, but after a good minute he had not yet emerged from the water.. Was he not conscious? I sighed and jumped down from the sidewalk, reaching my hands into the water, it was clear enough that I could see him, his eyes open in shock and his long chains caught on a sturdy branch in the water. _Foolish. _I thought as I ripped the branch in half and he jumped up out of the water and back onto the shore. Taking in massive amounts of air, his hair falling into his face and his cheeks flushed in both embarrassment and his need for oxygen. I shook my head and grabbed onto his shirt, forcing him to stand up. "w-what the hell? You gonna fight me right-" he would have gone on, I'm sure, but he started coughing violently and nearly doubled over from the effort. I raised an eyebrow before pulling out my handkerchief and handing it over. Honestly, how pathetic. I turned and began to walk away, _if I stay one more minute in this fools company I will have to bite him to death for being so pathetic_- "Oi. Hibari." I huffed in annoyance as I turned around to face him. I was about to give into my impulse and pull out a tonfa when I met his eyes. They were filled with a warmth I rarely saw from him, and his face was so pale and so determined. He took my breath away. "Thank you. For this." he said, holding up the handkerchief. I forced myself to turn away. This was not good. _At all_. He was too cute. I wanted to kiss him, and as that was simply ridiculous I forced the thoughts out of my head and walked away even as he yelled out every curse in the book at my retreating figure.

GOKUDERA

It took all of my limited control not to kill Hibari when he sent me a glare and walked away yesterday. I was trying to be nice to him damn it! I cursed at some punk-asses as they tried to cut in front of me at the cross walk. I was already late to get to the tenths house to pick him up! As I turned the last connor leading to the tenths house I nearly ran into the baseball idiot as he was standing in front of tenths like a dumb-ass. "Oi! What the hell bastard!?" I yelled as I gripped my dynamite. I was still pissed off at Hibari, and I was NOT letting the baseball idiot of all people get the best of me!

Instead of fighting me though, he just turned around and flashed his cocky trade mark grin at me. "ahaha! Sorry sorry! I was spacing out and didn't see you!" "No duh moron!" I yelled about to punch him when tenth came running out of the house with a piece of bread hanging from his mouth.

"yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, I elbowed him in the gut as I bid the tenth a good morning. "G-Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! Were gonna be late so lets go!" tenth said as he began to sprint towards the school, surely thinking about Hibari and the possibility of getting "bitten to death." the bastard! By the time we got to the school all the other students lie in a pile of broken bodies in front of the gates to the school, clearly Hibari was having a shitty day. I smiled at the tenth as he shrieked in shock and began to lead him into the school. Hibari jumped down from a near-by tree halfway to the door and pulled out a tonfa from his jacket. "Your two minutes and seventeen seconds late for class. I will bite you to death!" And then the fight began.

By the time school was over I was sore from my legs all the way to my face. The bastard hadn't held back at all today. What the hell was his problem? I mean- sure we were late, but did he have to be so fucking violent?! The poor tenth was still in the nurses office! I walked over to the disciplinary office and kicked the door open, the ass was going to pay for what he did this morning! But I stopped dead when I saw Hibari sleeping at his desk despite my interruption. His hair in his face and the bird nested in his hair. He was breathing softly, soothingly, and for a moment I forgot my anger and my thoughts of revenge. Because he was sleeping- because he looked so- well- Beautiful, that I wanted nothing more in that moment then to grab onto him ad kiss him for all we were both worth. I was half way across the room when I realized what I had almost done! What the hell! I forced myself to turn away and all but ran out of his office.

I didnt make eye contact with him for the next three months.


	2. Chapter 2

HIBARI

TEN YEARS LATER

It had been a long day, as always. Tetsuya had reported a small uprising of fools in the police department that thought they had the power to attack me and take my position. Foolish. Needless to say I bit them all to death the second I located them. Most were currently in the hospital. One unlucky fool even found himself in the morgue. Then I had the displeasure of listening to Sawada cry on the other end of the phone from itaila when I reported the incident while he muttered about how we have to protect everyone and how 'killing is unacceptable!' che. I have been killing fools for years and every time he says the same thing. Honestly, why did I decide to follow him again?

I shook my head as I walked into my kitchen, my house keys falling onto the table as I began preparing food. Just as I was about to eat I got a call from Sawada again- only to hear that I would be going to a meeting for the famillia with Gokudera Hayato. All expenses paid, of course. I sighed as I hung up- ever since the incident at the stream back in middle school he and I have avoided each other- him for reasons I could not understand, myself because I had discovered I had very strong feelings for him that should I be near him, I would no doubt act upon. Like kissing him, running my hands down his back,

God damn it! I shouted to myself as I turned off the stove and sat down. He was straight, good looking, strong, there was no reason to admit feelings to him when I knew they would not be returned. Which is why I hated missions with him. The last time we worked alone together I had had to bite him to death to cover up a near kiss I had almost placed on his forehead. Pathetic. Thats what I am.

;

;

;

;

I sighed as I walked into the conference room to meet with Gokudera and Sawada. I had been trying to get out of this assignment for the better part of the week and sadly was unable to convince Sawada to let me do it alone. I pushed open the door without knocking and leaned against the wall. Gokudera looked over his shoulder, cursed at me about "respecting the tenth" because I didn't knock, and then turned around to face Sawada again. Sawada met my eyes for a minute before starting to explain ;

"There has been a lot of unrest with the Fichunia Famillia this month, they lost their only heir to cancer and then the current head was killed by a bombing. They are asking us to ally with them for their protection until they find a new heir."

"Then, why must we go meet them? Shouldn't this be a job for you, Tenth!?" Gokudera asked, though it was clear Sawada wasn't finished speaking. Odd. For him to be rude to his beloved "tenth." Maybe he does not want to work with me. Though I have not spoken to him since the last mission and even then it was minimal.. Still-

FUCK! Stop it! I cursed to myself, really worrying about weather Gokudera cares or not is pathetic and I am Not pathetic. "No, Hayato-san. The reason we both have to go is because I need to make sure if we can trust this famillia. They have been known to hate us, and Dino is against us accepting them into the alliance without more investigation. I agree with him, and Reborn mentioned that we should send the strongest of my guardians to investigate this matter, rather then having me go and leaving the base unprotected. You are the strongest of my guardian's, Hibari-san, Hayato-san! So you need to work together and go. Understand? I don't know why you to hate each other so much, but work it out.!"

Gokudera

The plane ride to Italy was horrible to say the least. The tenth had booked our seats next to each other, and the flight was so long that Hibari fell asleep during most of it! Meaning I had to look at his perfect, sleeping face, and not do anything to him! I broke down in the end, and pretended to fall asleep so I could rest my head on his shoulder. If he noticed, he didn't mention it.

My Hibari obsession, if you will, started at that bloody river. When I fell into the water and nearly drowned only to look up and see Hibari's worried face above me... well, it changed me. I couldnt think of him as another gaurdian, or a friend, or anything else other then a romantic interest. It made it worse when he started avoiding me, and the less I got to see him the more I wanted him. It was a horrible, endless cycle that I have no hope of escape from.

'

'

'

'

It was really pissing me off! Hibari just stood there as the hotel staff yammered on and on about how his completion was perfect, and how he was a great example. He even let one of the women touch him! I cant even touch him and yet- NO self do not go down that road! Already you let yourself sleep on him! No more- its too obvious. I sighed as I yelled/argued with myself. Luckily for me, the group of women, and some men, left after Hibari sent them a glare and told them he would bite them to death. I shook my head as I walked onto the elevator, nearly kicking him as he shoved his bag into me while entering the elevator. "oi! What the hell was that?!" he just shot me a glare and pushed me against the wall as the doors closed.

"Oi! What do you think your-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I gasped in shock, my body melting into his instantly while he pressed his tongue into my mouth and his lower body against my own. My hands seemed to find his hair, yanking him closer even as my head asked why he was doing this. I leaned against the wall more, trying to keep myself from losing it and pushing him down. If he wanted to do this- whatever this was- I was not going to risk ruining it by going to fast.

I felt his hands pull my hips closer to his, and as he pulled away enough to let me breathe I caught a glimpse of his eyes- they seemed to be saying something that I couldn't understand. Want. Need. But there was something else there- was that.. pain? Why would he- I was about to ask what he was doing- and if he was alright, when the elevator stopped and he grabbed his bag and pushed out of the elevator. Nearly stomping on an older couple who happened to be in the hallway as he passed to get into our room. What the hell!

I grabbed my bag and followed after him, I was going to ask him what the hell that meant even if it killed me! I pushed open the door to find him pulling the bathroom door closed with enough force to rattle the room and send my groin into over drive as I realized that he was taking care of something. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Once, twice, three times.. "what?" he asked, sounding annoyed, and a bit out of breath. Shit! I pushed on the door only to find it locked. "let me in." it was a demand, not a question. I heard him curse and fumble with his belt- oh god! "h-hurry up already!" I shouted, I had to have him! Right. Now! Hibari finally pushed the door open and started to leave the room, clearly still hard. Where was he going like that? I reached out to touch him, but just before I did he sent me a glare and whispered "Don't." before pushing the door open and vanishing into the hallway.

Why I couldn't follow him I didn't know- I just didn't want to hear him say what im sure he was thinking. That he regrets what just happened. I- I couldn't take that. So I just sat there and let the erection die on its own while I tried not to cry about what had just happened.

Hibari pov.

I couldn't get his taste out of my mouth. His lips were so soft, and smooth, and- and there goes my lower body again. Shit. I signed as I sunk into the water even deeper. I had rented out the fake ossen when I left the room. Hoping to clear my head and figure out what to do about this mess. I didn't plan to kiss him, but when I saw the slight blush on his face when he was looking at me in the elevator, just before he got on… I couldn't help it. I was so angry that he didn't step in when those fools were touching me. And then looking at me like that- I lost it. Plain and simple, and now I was no good to anyone. He wanted to know why I did it, and I think he might have continued had I let it. But it wasn't right. I wanted him to love me, care for me, not just a one night stand that created more distance. God I was pathetic. Sawada sent us here to bite people to death- I have no interest in working with anymore herbivores- not fuck around with our feelings.

I took another deep breath as I conjured up the most horrific image I could imagine. Mukuro in a speedo. Ew. Erection gone.

I was about to leave- I had just stood up- when suddenly Hayato opened the ossen door. He was flushed, and in nothing more then a towel. Sweet lord what was he doing!? Does he want me to jump him?! I was about to turn away, force myself to move and all but run like the coward I was becoming when he did it. He grabbed onto me and pushed me into the water with enough force that our bodies pressed together for the shortest of moments and we both let out a moan at the sensation. I looked at him, hair wet from the water, eyes clear with want and desire. I couldn't resist him. I leaned up and kissed him again. He melted into the kiss just like the last one. His hands pulling me closer, his tongue meeting my own with every inch explored in his mouth. His moan, low and needy, of my name while he ran his hand between our bodies was the last straw. I flipped our positions, opening his legs as he leaned on his elbows and moaned as I removed the towel. God. I had to have his man. Right now.

I bent down, my fingers going for his backside while my mouth met his member. He gasped, his hands latching onto my hair and his legs shaking. "h-hibari. Please." His begging was like nothing else. I wanted to give him whatever he wanted. Anything, everything. And I did. Pressing him into my mouth while pressing my fingers into his opening. His gasps becoming moans, moans leading into please of my name and curses of my name as I moved my fingers, three now, and swallowed around his member as he came. Bucking his hips and all but screaming my name. once he was down I spit into my hand and lifted his legs. I took one last look at his face. Flushed skin, slick with water, hair messy around his face. Green eyes bright with desire and need, and something that I quickly understood to be love. He met my eyes for a moment before reaching for me, his hand resting on my hand as it lay on his hip. "I love you." He whispered. I leaned up, taking his hand in mine and locking our fingers together as I lined up with his entrance. I kept my eyes on his, and just before I pressed into him, whispered "me too."

Gokudera pov.

He was so big- I never thought so much could fit into me. His movements were slow, measured, and I could tell he was doing his best not to hurt me, his face filled with concentration and want and such raw need that I reached up to his face and took a shaky breath before nodding- hoping he would see and understand that he could go faster. He smiled as me, leaning into my hands as he started to move faster, harder. And then I couldn't do anything but feel, and moan and come over and over again as he moved.

;

;

;

;

I opened my eyes a few hours later in the hotel bed. The room had been changed, the bed now a king with room for both of us. It was a suite that Hibari, no, Kyouya, had insited on paying for after we had finished. Saying something about how 'I take care of what belongs to me' while looking at me, seeming to measure my reactions. I tried to feel offened by that statement, but I still smiled at him.

Okay! So this was not much- I wanted to do more story besides just Smex, but this is what I came up with. Please review and I will try to update soon.

-SYC


End file.
